Discusión
by hina-hatake
Summary: Lo que provoca un intruso y un beso no deseado en una relación...


Hola… Bueno traigo una historia un poco pequeña pero creo que para iniciar esta bien ¿no creen?

**Diálogos**

_/acciones/_

Narrado por mí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En medio del bosque se encontraba una kunoichi de cabellera morada sentada en el paste mientras el viento soplaba y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y se reprochaba una y otra vez el a ver sido tan idiota y no poder encontrar la forma de arreglar su relación con el hombre que ama y que por una estupidez perdió.

**Anko porque estás aquí** /_se había acercado la vestía verde de konoha al ver a anko sola en medio del bosque/_

**Gai hola…yo solo estaba descansando no te preocupes** /_mostrando una sonrisa_/

**Estabas llorando verdad** /_limpiando le una lagrima_**/ si tanto dolor te causa porque no hablas con él y intentas resolver lo sucedido decirle lo que en realidad paso y hacerle saber que lo que vio no es verdad**

**Es que tengo miedo gai miedo a que no me crea y me rechace** /_no pudiendo ocultar mas su dolor/_

**Pero si no lo afrontas lo perderás en verdad si él te ama tanto como tú a él lo comprenderá y todo se arreglara ya lo veras** /_dando le ánimos a anko los cuales sabe q necesita para poder ir a arreglar las cosas_/

**Tienes razón gai sino hago algo esto no cambiara hablare con el gracias** /marchándose mostrando su clásica sonrisa/

**Suerte **/_después_ _de una rato gai empezó a recordar el motivo de la pelea entre anko y su gran rival kakashi_/ **estúpido genma porque tenias que hacer eso **

*flash back*

Todos se encontraban en una reunión que había solicitado la hokage en el salón se encontraba ya varios jounins entre ellos asuma, iruka, ibiki, genma, gai, kurenai, shizune, anko y otros mas

**Hola anko** _(kurenai con una sonrisa_)

**Hola kurenai como estas**

**Bien amiga y tu como vas con kakashi **

**Bien ya vamos a cumplir 2 años **_/lo decía sonrojada pero con una sonrisa de niña pequeña/dos años de increíble relación y para ella los mejores años de su vida hasta ahora/_

**Qué bien y supongo que el llegara tarde, que hombre has escogido no me quiero imaginar cuando se casen todo el día esperándolo** _/lo decía con un tono de burla/_

**Jeje por suerte no llegaremos a eso**

**Porque lo dices no me digas que piensas cortar con el** _/una kurenai algo exaltada/_

**¡Que!...no claro que no, me refiero es que ni a él ni a mí nos gusta eso de casarnos **

**Pero porque**

**Es que no me gusta pensar que debes de estar casada para poder vivir juntos y además kakashi piensa que el casamiento solo es una forma de estar atado a una persona y eso a él no le gusta**

**Ya veo pero yo creo que sería bonito que se casaran**

**No, yo me conformo y me gusta más la unión libre **

**Bueno amiga cada quien tiene su manera de pensar **

**Si** _/sonriendo/_

**Yo pienso que lo deberías de dejar anko** /_de la nada salió genma/_

**No te pedí tu opinión genma y además no tengo intenciones de cortar con kakashi **

**Yo mejor me voy anko adiós **_/kurenai opto por la retirada ya que ese asunto no le incumbía, anko solo le dio un asentimiento y una de sus sonrisas, y se fue junto con gai y asuma/_

**Pero piensa mujer él solo te está usando me he enterado que su compañera de quipo volverá a la aldea y te aseguro que él te dejara por ella **

**Cállate no creas que kakashi es como tú de idiota y además ya me había dicho eso kakashi no me oculta las cosas estoy al tanto del regreso de rin **

**Y entonces porque no lo mandas a volar antes que él te lo haga **

**Porque no romperé con el solo porque tu lo dices y además kakashi no me dejara por ella **

**Si que eres terca rompe con él y regresa conmigo**

**Eso jamás aunque rompiera con kakashi no regresare jamás contigo **

**No seas idiota **_/agarrándola y besándola/_

_/anko intento soltarse pero no podía el agarre de genma era muy fuerte pero sabía que debía detenerlo sino esto acabaría mal/_

_/en esos momentos va llegando kakashi y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su novia ya que le había dicho que llegaría tarde por dejar unos papales a la base del anbu ¡oh! su sorpresa al encontrarse a anko su novia besándose con genma la rabia que sentía en ese momento no se podía calcular/_

_/su mirada se encontró con la de su amado puro saber que él estaba enojado todo lo decía en su mirada y ella sin poderse quitar a genma de encima solo pudo captar el momento en el que kakashi salía del lugar de reunión/_

_/separándose por fin de anko_ / **y bien que has decidido verdad que volverás conmigo **/_sonriendo_/

_/solo se escucho el ruido de una fuerte cachetada dada por anko/ _**Eres un idiota **

_/salió corriendo tratando de encontrar al Hatake después de eso tuvieron una fuerte discusión entre los dos y kakashi le había dicho que lo suyo había terminado ella no pudo y ni dijo nada mas q callar su dolor/_

***fin del flash back***

**Tengo que arreglar las cosas como dice gai **

Al llegar al departamento de kakashi entro ella tenía llave ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ahí y a kakashi se le hizo más práctico darle una llave

Lo busco en la sala en la cocina ya solo le faltaba la habitación que compartían

Ahí se encontraba dormido en la cama dándole la espalda ella no hizo nada más que abrazarlo por la espalda lo que ocasiono que el ninja se despertada

**Que haces aquí dije que ya no vinieras** _/aun dándole la espalda/_

_/ella no dijo nada solo se aferro al cuerpo del Hatake/_

**Vete** _/lo dijo con frialdad aunque por dentro solo tenía tristeza/_

**No lo hare**

**¿Qué?**

**Dije que no lo hare no me iré hasta que arregle las cosas contigo**

**No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo** _/haciendo el intento de levantarse pero anko se lo impidió y se puso sobre el/_

**Tu no pero yo sí, kakashi por favor dame la oportunidad de explicarte, de decirte lo que en realidad paso ese día **_/mirándolo a los ojos con un tono de suplica/_

…**No…**

**Kakashi por favor al único que amo es a ti, al único hombre que deseo es a ti, no me dejes** _/deslizando se una lagrima/_

**Si me amas tanto porque te estabas besando con genma** /_conmovido por la lagrima que salió de la mujer que amaba/_

**Eso fue un descuido, en una riña con él me atrapo y no pude zafarme se que eso no es escusa pero créeme por favor yo no podría amar a otro hombre que no fueras **_**tu**__ /escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello/_

_/paso asi no más de 3 minutos pero al no ver respuesta de parte del shinobi , supo que no le perdonaría asi que opto por quitarse de encima de él, en eso momento pudo sentir como era abrazada con gran fuerza por los brazos que tanto quería/_

**Te perdonare esta vez** _/susurrándole en el oído/_ **pero** **más vale que sea la última vez que pase esto porque no lo permitiré de nuevo entiendes**_/abrazando posesivamente/_

**Si lo entiendo kakashi no te preocupes no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar** _/besando sus labios que tanto ansiaba/_

**Te amo anko… **

**Yo también te amo kakashi siempre te amare** _/antes de sellar sus labios con otro beso mas apasionada demostrando lo mucho que se quieren/_

En eso momento supo anko que kakashi era el amor de su vida y no dejaría que por una estupidez lo perdiera y mas por la estupidez de alguien mas no dejaría que nadie se metiera en su relación

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
